


The seven years itch

by willaerd



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: ——我该阻止你的爱情，还是应该阻止我的爱情……？
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Kudos: 1





	The seven years itch

**Author's Note:**

> 番長名字=千波弘樹

少年坐在橫椅上，他的頭向後仰去，任由重力驅使枕著椅背。  
他的耳機習慣性的戴在頭上，他的視線直視著毫無片云的天。  
CD機播放的，並不是他平時經常聽的那個歌手。

——連他自己也記不清，上次聽這首歌到底是幾年前，什麼時候。

演唱者是個老牌歌手，沙啞的聲線，溫柔的聲線，倒是很適合這種百無聊賴的舒適午後。  
他閉上眼睛，手中的書直接放在的臉上。  
視野由此變成了一片黑。

他看不清。  
正像是現在的他自己，看不清方向，看不清路標。  
看不清往哪走。  
該嘗試吹著口哨往前走嗎？他沒有那個自信。

“花~村~前~輩~”  
還沒有容他習慣這個黑暗的時間，一個熟悉聲音傳來。  
“……？”

他抬起頭，臉上的書也隨之掉了下來。他用右手接住了它，隨之也循著聲音望去。  
那是與他熟識的同學。  
“喔喔，你怎麼知道是我？”他笑著回答，隨之摘下的耳機。  
“嘿嘿，看到耳機就明白啦，你在做什麽？”對方俏皮地笑了笑，連講話都能感覺到一種陽光的氣息。  
“……就是你看到的景象，我開小差啦。”他抬起右手的那本書，在她面前晃了晃。  
他手裡的書是一本教材，書名只有一個單詞。  
Deutsch.

“嘿——前輩也要去德國留學嗎？”  
“……還沒決定。”  
還沒決定。  
“對了，上次聯誼的時候，和前輩一起來的那個男生，是臨市S大的？”  
“嗯……是啊。”  
“很酷喔。”  
“是嗎。”  
“……呐呐，下個週末可不可以和我去圖書館？”  
“哦……看情況吧。”他站起身，有點懶洋洋地伸起胳膊。  
他敷衍地回答，很明顯心不在焉。  
“誒……可是上次看電影你都沒說什麼啊……”  
“抱歉，我想先回去了。”

……是害怕提到這個人嗎？  
他很清楚。  
或許有其他的成份在裏面，只是他目前最清楚的就是，現在只要提到這個人的事，無論是什麽，都會讓他有些惶然失措。  
他抬起手，耳機隨著他的手指帶回原位。隨著延長線摸索下來的線控，被輕輕按下了Repeat鍵。

Friend.

『只有再見這句話，請不要說——』

他回到自己的住處，簡單的學生公寓。  
除了置衣櫥和書架以外，剩下的就是放置著PC的組合桌，還有床。  
他打開了手提電腦，習慣性地掏出手機看了看，兩者也仍然都是熱情的紅色。  
來電和短信，一樣都沒有。  
合上手機，他把它丟在了床上。  
——連帶耳機一起。

“啊……語法，語法。”  
於是他又翻開了那本德語教材。  
房間里很靜，只有鬧鐘時針擺動的聲音。

回家路上的平行線。  
紅色耳機的延長線。  
網絡端口的對等線。  
水晶接頭的交叉線。

他到底是在為了什麼這樣努力？  
其實去德國留學一類的事情，並不是他想做的。

Pipipipi…  
熟悉的聲音打斷了他的思路。  
他拿起手機看了看，是短信。

From:  
一條康

Message:  
『千波來了，你去見他了嗎？』

這條短信讓他條件反射一般從椅子上躍起來。  
除了驚訝，他的腦海裡充斥著各種疑問。

Re Message:  
『沒有，他什麼時候來的？現在在哪？』

很快手機又傳來了回覆的提示音。

From:  
一條康

Message:  
『他下午的時候就回去了。』

他一瞬間心情跌倒谷底，隨後又坐回到了椅子上。

花村陽介總分不清，他的搭檔與他的關係到底應該怎麼定位。  
最初只是覺得清清楚楚的想要迫切接近，之後在遠近的罅隙中遊移，再之後就變成了放任不管的情形。  
但無論什麽時候，這個人在自己的心中都是一直以來不變的重要。  
來來回回，遠遠近近。  
就這樣，已經一起走過了六年。  
然而這個第七年，他突然不知道應該怎麼面對了。  
他已經快要24歲了，連大學都要馬上畢業了。  
感情呢。  
是該畢業，還是肄業。  
無論哪個，他都不想要  
他重重歎氣，只有這一點，他比任何人都明白。

他拿起手機，隨手發了一條短訊。

Message:  
『你今天來沖奈了？』

To:  
千波弘樹

按下發送的瞬間，他迅速地合上手機丟到一邊。  
追問這種事，做出來總覺得有點心虛。  
並不是不想知道，而是他想要做什麽是他的自由。  
太過於熱情會讓人覺得厭煩吧。  
他轉過頭，把視線移回到書上，卻發現無論如何再也無法集中精神。  
之前可以順利翻譯出來的對話，現在陌生地幾乎一個詞也解釋不出來。

一怒之下他索性把手提電腦和書本全部都合上，翻個身直接躺在了桌邊的床上。  
16:54 PM.  
他看著鬧鐘，想了想現在的時間似乎已經早就錯過了午睡的時間；又抬起手看著空空如也的手機收信箱，最後放棄了這些行動，又帶回了他的耳機。  
他早已習慣的等待。

『只有再見這句話，請不要說——』

“是啊。就是因為，什麽都沒有說……”  
那是一種含糊不清的語調。

他留在這裡，或許只是坐等空房。

“——我该阻止你的爱情，还是应该阻止我的爱情……？”  
只有時間和感情，他挽留不住。

他有時候也不知道，爲了這個人，自己也跟去德國，到底能解決什麽問題。  
只是想做了，感情上腦了，也就再也不計後果。  
就算看不到未來。

最終花村也沒有收到回信。  
以前最遲也是幾小時內可以收到的，然而這次是到了第二天都沒有回覆。

他想他的想法是對的。  
他們之前並不是一成不變的。  
他們之前並不是能夠像七年前一樣的。  
只是他自己不願意承認罷了。

他還習慣性的認為，他們應該和以前的關係一樣才對。  
至少絕對不是越來越少的通訊交流。  
至少不是那種像是從指尖流失掉的溫柔。

他記得記得那個夏天在自己的家裡，曾經給他唱過的歌。  
也記得教他彈奏的吉他的那雙手，漂亮的掌骨骨節。  
還記得陽光的照射下，他那有些溫暖的石灰色髮絲。

只是突然承認他的感情確實消失掉了，這樣的空洞的感覺複雜得難以形容。

他想了很多很多。  
包括曾經和現在。  
他已經不敢繼續思考未來了，於是在第二天的下午，他努力摘下了耳機。  
房間里仍然是沉默的氛圍。  
花村的眉頭緊皺。

想回到剛剛認識他的時候。  
中午的時候與他一起吃著午飯，享受春天清爽的風。  
夏天參加祭祀，秋天看著群星，冬天……

“現實……嗎。”他搖搖頭，痛苦地捂住臉，拼命忍住鼻腔和咽喉傳來的酸澀。  
“我想回去……啊。”  
回到剛剛認識你的時候。

他站起身，拉上房間的窗簾。  
他把自己藏在房間內，但是一滴眼淚都沒能隱藏住。  
房間里什麽聲音都沒有，只是偶爾能聽到他的耳機里傳來細小的歌聲。

『……今天開始，結束了——』

Friend.

Fin


End file.
